Mais Que Irmãs - One-Shot
by VidahCosta
Summary: Um dia muda tudo. Edward sai para caçar com a família, e só fica Bella e Alice na casa... O que pode acontecer?


**Nome : **Mais Que Irmãs - One-Shot

**Sinopse :** Um dia muda tudo. Edward sai para caçar com a família, e só fica Bella e Alice na casa... O que pode acontecer?

**Classificação:** +18  
**Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo  
**Personagens:** Alice Cullen, Bella Swan  
**Gêneros: **Hentai, Orange, Romance, Shoujo-ai, Yuri  
**Avisos: **Homossexualidade, Sexo

**[POV Isabella Swan]**

– Tem certeza? Não é me... - Interrompi Edward.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, né Alice? - Ela assentiu. - Pode ir caçar. - Dei um beijo rápido nele.

– Ok então... Eu te amo! - Me beijou mais longo.

– Eu também...

E assim ele se foi com toda família, entrei na mansão com Alice ao meu lao. Fomos para o sofá e sentamos. Olhei para ela, analisei melhor cada traço dela, ela era perfeita, linda... Balancei minha cabeça tirando esses pensamentos.

É... Eu ando esses meses... Meio que desejando a Alice, tenho pensamentos pervertidos com ela. Eu não sei se a amo como eu amo o Edward, mas eu a amo como toda a família só que com desejo... er... sexual... Corei com esse pensamento.

– Oque foi Bella? - Pergunta Alice.

– Na...nada - Gaguejei, droga, logo agora?

– Mentira, você não mente bem Bells, você sabe disso. - Ela deu um risinho. - Por que corou Bella? - Insistiu.

– Só uns pensamentos.

– Acredito... - Ironizou. - Bella, eu comprei umas lingeries novas, tem como você ver se ficou boa? - Pediu fazendo biquiho, assim eu não resisto!

– Isso não vale! Está bem, eu vou. - Falei, ela bateu palminhas. AI JESUS ME ACUDA! QUE EU NÃO FAÇA ALGUMA COISA QUE ME ARREPENDA DEPOIS!

Nos levantamos e subimos para o quarto dela, que era muito bonito, posso vir aqui várias vezes, mas sempre vou me deslumbrar com a beleza deste lugar.

Ela entrou dentro de seu closet, que por sinal, é maior que o quarto e foi procurar as lingeries em quanto eu me encostava na escrivaninha que tinha ali.

Em quanto eu esperava por ela fiquei cantando baixinho uma música da Taylor Swift, que eu havia escutado em algum lugar por ai...

**Taylor Swift - You're Not Sorry**

_You don't have to call, anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last, straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can say that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby,_

_Like I did, before_

_You're not sorry. Ohh no. No. No._

Eu parei de cantar quando ela entra dentro do quarto cheia de lingeries na mão, nossa, era muita coisa viu? Ela colocou as coisas em cima da cama e começou a tirar a roupa lentamente _AI MEU DEUS, É HOJE QUE EU BELLA SWAN MORRO! _Comecei a analisa-la. Ela tirou o short e só ficou de calcinha e sutiã, de repente senti uma onde de desejo. Tenho certeza que meus olhos deviam estar negros agora em vez de cor de chocolate.

Alice começou a tirar o sutiã, tão lento que parecia que queria me torturar, depois que ela tirou a pequena peça, analisei seus seios, pequenos, rendondinhos, perfeitos, cabiam direitinhos na minha mão.

– Bella? - Perguntou, me tirando dos meus devaneios pervos.

– Sim, Alice? - Pergunto rouca.

– Como ficou essa? - Apontou para a lingerie preta.

– Ficou ótima.- Eu na verdade queria dizer que ficou sexy.

Ela tirou essa e agora eu vi sua parte íntima, eu simplesmente quase tive um orgasmo só em olha-lá. Juro que se ela continuar a me torturar eu esqueço a Bella sem graça e tímida e parto para cima.

Passou um tempo, e fui me sentar, ela colocava e tirava lingeries, e eu sempre a elogiando. Mas um tempo depois, ela estaca sem nada, não aguentei, leventai-me rapidamente e fui a cama tirando tudo de cima e colocando no sofá.

– Bella oq... - Eu a interrompi lhe tacando um beijo voraz e cheio de desejo. No começo não retribuiu, mas logo se entregou.

Como eu tinha que respirar, desci os beijos para seu pescoço, ela arfou, começei a dar mordidinhas e chupões. Alice gemeu meu nome, eu gostei disto.

Eu a empurrei para a cama, não sei como, mas consegui. Fiquei por cima dela, ela inverteu as posições ficando por cima de mim, dando beijos e chupões em meu pescoço , ficaria uma marca, mas quem liga em uma hora dessas?

Foi descendo os beijos até meio dos meus seios ( Eu estava com uma blusa com gola V ). Percebi que ela queria tirar minha blusa, arqueei as costas para lhe facilitar. Ela rapidamente tirou minha blusa e logo em seguida meu sutiã.

Começou a beijar e a massagear meus seios, me senti super molhada com tal ato.

– Alice... - Gemi.

Ela desceu e foi beijando minha barriga até chegar ao cós da minha calça, começou a brincar com ela ainda beijando minha barriga. Escutei um som de tecido sendo rasgado, bom, Alice estaria me devendo uma calça nova.

Ela deu um beijo na minha calcinha que estava melada assim como eu.

– Já pronta para mim Bella? - Pergunta Alice divertida.

– Sempre! Agora acabe com essa tortura! - Pedi.

– Seu pedido, é uma ordem! - Falou sorrindo.

Ela tirou minha calcinha e ficou secando meu corpo por um tempo. Estrelacei meus dedos no seu cabelo e a puxei para um beijo. Nossos corpos estavam colados, senti meu seio ficar rijo. Gemi.

Alice, novamente começo a destribuir beijos no meu pescoço, seio, barriga até chegar no meio sexo. Ela passou o dedo para ver o quanto eu estava molhada.

Ela caiu de boca, literalmente no meu sexo e começou a lamber, eu gemi seu nome alto, ela lambia e dava mordidinhas. Senti eela me penetrar com a língua e fazer vai-e-vem frenético, eu arfei.

– Isso Alice, não para! - Gemi

Quando estava prestes a gozar, ela para, a filha da Esme para! Mas segundos depois senti teu dedo me penetrar, arqueei as costas e gemi. Ela começou lentamente mais logo aumentou a velocidade, ela colocou mais dois dedos de uma vez, ao mesmo tempo que senti dor, eu sentia prazer. Começou a estocar rápido e forte até que eu gozei. Ela limpou tudo lambendo.

– Ual! Isso foi incrível! - Diz Alice, se jogando ao meu lado.

– Isso ainda não acabou. - Deu meu sorriso malicioso.

Fiquei por cima dela e lhe beijei, fui retribuida claro. Desci para seu pescoço, comecei a morder e chupar.

– Bella... - Gemeu

Desci mais, agora estava em seu seio, começei a massagear em quanto beijava o espaço entre eles, mordi o bico de seu seio rapidamente e passei meus lábios em sua barriga lisinha, em quanto isso minha mão massageava seu clitóris. Parei de mexer a mão e agora minha boca estava em seu sexo, lambi ele todinho e mordi.

A penetrei assim como tinha feito comigo, minha língua brincava com seu sexo, ela estava quase gozando, quando troquei a língua por 3 dedos de uma vez, ainda bem que ela é vampira, iria duer muito! Fiz um vai-e-vem frenético em quanto gemíamos nossos nomes, um tempo depois, ela gozou. Lambi tudo novamente.

– Seu gosto é maravilhoso Lice. - Sorri lambendo meus dedos indo deitar a teu lado.

– O teu também, é melhor que teu sangue. - Suspirou. - Pena que Edward ainda não tenha provado. - Alice sorri maliciosa.

Peguei uma coberta e cobri nós duas.

– Posso te contar uma coisa Lice? - Perguntei com uma cara de inocente.

– O que? - Perguntou desconfiada.

– Eu acho que te amo, não sei. E, wow, nossa, você é incrível no sexo! - Gargalhei ela acompanhou.

– Eu também acho que te amo, Bells! - Ela sorri.

Ela pula da cama tirando nossa coberta, eu não entendi nada.

– Vamos tomar banho? - Pergunta com um sorriso safado (lindo) no rosto.

– Claro! - Sorri da mesmo maneira e pulei da cama indo se juntar a ela para ir ao banheiro.

A noite seria longa! E bem prazerosa!

Nós com toda a certeza no mundo somos_ Mais Que Irmãs!_

**FOREVER**


End file.
